Hidden Secrets
by monique1
Summary: Toad loves Peach...'nuff said!. I'm baaaaaack. Chapter 4 is up, finally after a gazillion years! Be sure to read and review. Flames accepted, also, but don't flame for no reason!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Secrets  
Prologue  
The Mushroom Kingdom was a strange but peaceful place. Everyone was a fungus. They lived in small, mushroom-shaped houses. The Mushroom people always got along with each other, except for the occasional fight, which was over in minutes.  
The ruler of these kind people was the kind and gentle Princess Peach Toadstool. Peach was very beautiful. She was five and a half feet with reddish orange hair often dyed blonde. Every day, Peach wore a pink dress with a golden brooch. Peach did a wonderful job of ruling the Mushroom people and was loved by everyone. But looks can be deceiving...  



	2. Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets

Chapter One

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom.The sun was climbing in the sky; there were no clouds.The songbirds were out chirping among the trees.Toad, faithful companion of Peach and Mushroom Retainer, went into Peach's room to wake her up.

Peach's room was large, gracious, and warm.A red velvet canopy bed sat upon a dais.A night table was standing next to the bed.A fire was burning low in the fireplace.Large red velvet drapes were covering the balcony.

Toad walked over to the balcony and pulled the drapes apart.Warm sunlight spilled gently into the room.Toad crept by Peach's bed. 

'She looks so beautiful, sleeping there.' Toad thought.Toad was in love with Peach, ever since she had become a grown woman.Toad had taken care of Peach since she was seven. 

"Wake up Peach," Toad shook Peach gently.

"Unggggghhhh," Peach groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, good morning, Toad."

"Good morning Peach," Toad smiled. "I told the cooks to make your favorite breakfast: jellied toast, scrambled eggs, and apple juice."Toad rolled the food cart next to the bed.

"Thank you, Toad." Peach said.Toad blushed and immediately left the room. 

Peach sat up and ate her breakfast. Peach put on the pink dress with the golden brooch. Next, Peach brushed and braided her hair.Peach then rang for Toad.

"Toad," Peach said. "We have to get the pasta ready for the Marios.They're coming over in a few hours.There was a hint of annoyance in Peach's voice.

"OK," Toad answered.

*****

A couple of hours later, Mario and Luigi arrived at Mushroom Castle.

"Hiya Peach!" Mario said.Mario' was wearing a red jumpsuit with a blue shirt and a hat with 'M' on top.Mario was short and fat with a long mustache.

"Hi Mario." Peach sighed and rolled her eyes.A few minutes later, Luigi came in the castle.

"Hi Peach," Luigi said.He was the youngest of the Mario brothers.Luigi wore a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals.Luigi cut his hair and shaved his mustache over the summer so now Luigi's hair was shorter.

"Hi Luigi," Peach said cheerfully. Peach liked Luigi a lot better than Mario.He never interfered in her life unlike his brother.

Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Toad walked to the inner courtyard where there was an entire meal spread out on the picnic table.

"Mmmm," Mario licked his chops as he scanned the table. "Spaghetti!" Mario yelled.Mario ran to the spaghetti, dug in with both hands and put spaghetti in his mouth.

"Fat, disgusting pig!" Peach thought scornfully. A frown of disapproval appeared on Peach's face.

"He didn't save the rest of us any!" Luigi complained to Peach and Toad.

"I know," Toad sighed. "Quick! Let's move and grab the rest before Mario gets to it!" Peach, Toad, and Luigi ran to the picnic table, grabbed the food and brought it into the castle. Mario was so into the food, he didn't see anyone leave him by himself.When Mario was finished, his beard, face and hands had spaghetti everywhere.

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Mario exclaimed. "That was great! Hey! Where is everybody?" Mario said in his Italian voice.Mario went to the castle.He looked in the dining room where Peach, Luigi, and Toad were enjoying the picnic food.

"Hey," Mario shouted angrily. "Why'd you all abandon me outside? You can't eat without me!"

"Because uh," Peach began.

"Because we wanted you to eat in peace." Toad said quickly.He winked at Peach. Peach breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh," Mario said. "The spaghetti was great!"Mario leaned over Peach and tried to kiss her. Peach shrank back in disgust.

"Hey, let's play a game." Luigi suggested suddenly.Everyone stood up and left the dining room. Peach pulled Luigi aside. 

"You're a lifesaver."Peach whispered.

"Uh…thanks." Luigi said as he paced a bit faster. 

Luigi saw how annoyed Peach seemed to be with his brother Mario.Luigi disliked Mario himself.Mario always got the better stuff.The heroics, the fame, the money. 

"Let's play Monopoly," Toad suggested when everyone arrived in the Den.

"Sure," Mario agreed. "I'm the car."

"You're always the car!" Luigi complained. "Let someone else be the car for a change!"

"No!" Mario said smugly. "You're just mad because you're not the car!"

"You damn skippy!" Luigi snapped. "Hand over the car!"

"No!" Mario screeched.

"Yes" Luigi shouted back.Mario and Luigi shouted back and forth until…

"QUIET!" Peach roared loudly. "_I_ will be the car. Those are MY orders and if anyone wants to challenge that, they can leave this castle!"

"Mario, Luigi, and Toad looked at each other for a moment. No one said a word.

"Good," Peach said sweetly. "We can play Monopoly now. I'll go first."

The group set everything up and played.Mario was the first person to go bankrupt, then Toad.After Mario and Toad lost, Peach decided to call it quits.

"We better get going," Luigi said to Peach after 15 minutes. "I have my side of the house to clean and laundry to do. Hopefully Mario will get a CLUE and do the same to his side."

"Shut up, Luigi!" Mario pouted.

"Well it's true.You're side of the house is messy!" Luigi said. "I'm leaving Peach." Mario and Luigi left and went back to the Pad.

"Phew." Peach sighed deeply. "I'm glad they're gone." Peach mentioned to Toad.

"Oh, I don't know." Toad said. "I don't see anything wrong with Luigi."

"I have nothing against Luigi." Peach said in her most earnest voice. "It's Mario. He thinks I'm his girlfriend. Everyone thinks that.Even if I were single, which I'm not, I wouldn't date Mario. He's a fat slob.Look at the way he ate that spaghetti! The sauce was smeared all over his face. Then he tried to KISS me! Ugh! I'm glad Luigi came to my rescue when he did." 

Peach went on as Toad listened quietly. He was Peach's greatest confidante.There were things Peach told Toad that she hadn't told Bowser, and he was her husband! Toad smiled to himself. At least if Peach didn't know how he felt about her, he could…

"Toad, are you listening to me?!" Peach asked loudly.

"I didn't quite hear you." Toad answered.

"I was talking about DINNER," Peach said. "I'm tired. I'm not eating dinner. Just bring some Cheetos and Mountain Dew to my room. Mario ruined my appetite for dinner. I'm going to wait for Bowser.

"Ok." Toad said. 

Peach stomped up the stairs to her room and plopped down on her bed.Peach grabbed the remote and turned on the television.She flipped through the channels and came to the news.Mario was on the news as always.Peach groaned, turned of the TV and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

** **

**Author's Note**: I know that some readers may be offended with Mario's treatment in this story. I do not hate Mario. Mario is the best character out there (besides the Fantastic Four). I just felt that I would write a different Mario story. So the way that I write Mario is in THIS STORY ONLY! I DO NOT HATE MARIO! Also, Peach cannot be a goody-two-shoes all the time, can she? Now on with the story… 

Hidden Secrets 

Ch. 2

Peach woke up around 8:30.Peach showered and threw on some khaki capris, a pair of shoes and a light blue tank top that read 'Tough Gal'. Peach applied some make up.Peach checked her watch. It was 10:30.

"Shit!" Peach muttered. "Where the hell is Bowser? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"Some one knocked at the door.Toad slipped in quietly.Then a rope ladder tapped gently on the balcony doors.

"'Bout friggin' time!" Peach said. "I'm off, Toad. See you in the morning."Peach kissed Toad on the forehead.She climbed up the rope ladder and was gone.

Toad stared after Peach a long time afterward.Then he sighed.Almost every night after Peach had fallen in love with Bowser, she had sneaked off.Toad had been there for Peach.How couldn't Peach tell that Toad loved her?Why did she always go for bad guys?First, it was Wort.Then it was Andross.Now Bowser. Except this time, Peach actually married Bowser.Toad helped Peach lie to her father just to date those…those villains! 

Toad grew frustrated and threw his mushroom cap to the floor.Toad sat down on Peach's bed.Her scent of peaches and cream was still in the air.Then Toad had an idea. It would be painful, but he had to do it.First, he needed some help.Toad would worry about that tomorrow.Tonight, he just wanted to sleep in peaches and cream.

***

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…

Bowser, the notorious King of the Koopas was sitting on a leather couch in his private den with Peach. Bowser's castle was 10 times larger than Peach's. Bowser's Keep had 500,000 rooms and 7,000 servants.The halls were gothic-like with stone gargoyles and Bowser statues everywhere. Bowser's throne room was extremely large. His throne was made of skulls and bones held together by melted gold and precious gems.

"I'm so glad we're together." Peach said as she snuggled closer together. They were watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Yeah," Bowser agreed. "A few years ago, we had to be very careful." Bowser was eight feet tall with green skin and an orange underside.Bowser had reddish orange hair and a huge Koopa shell with several gigantic spikes on the back.

"I know," Peach said. "Too bad Father had to die. But he wouldn't let me be with you, and if he found out, I would be disinherited." Peach's mind went back a week before her father's murder.

~flashback~

"Bowser," Peach said when she had seen Bowser that night. "We can't keep staging kidnappings like this. It's getting too risky. Father's becoming suspicious.Plus it's boring, always being kidnapped."

"This means we have to come with a new plan." Bowser said. Bowser and Peach came up with many plans over the course of the night.Finally at 5 am, Bowser had the perfect plan.

"Why don't we just knock off your old man?" Bowser suggested.

"Kill my father?!" Peach shrieked.

"Why yes," Bowser replied. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about anyone telling you what to do."

"That's true," Peach slumped her shoulders. "No one I've dated ever suggested that, Bowser."

"You mean, Wizpig, Andross and my brother Wort?" Bowser asked. "You sure have been around the block a few times. Are you sure you don't have a disease?"  
"Shut up, Bowser!" Peach yelled. "I don't really want to kill Father, but anyone who comes in my way, they'll have to die!"

"That's my Peach talking!" Bowser clapped his hands. "Then we'll do it."

"'We' can't do it." Peach said. "Send someone else to do it. It has to look like an attack by the enemy."

"Ok." Bowser said.

A week later, Bowser sent in Boom Boom, a really strong Koopa, to kill the Mushroom King. Peach went through the usual processes of mourning. Now Peach could see Bowser, but they both forgot about one factor: Mario.He would surely kill Bowser if he ever found out.

~End Flashback~

"It doesn't matter," Peach finally said. "We're together now, but we have to find some way to kill Mario. Then we'll be married in front of everyone and our two kingdoms will be united."

"Yeah," Bowser grumbled in his sleep.

"Bowser, you lughead!" Peach yelled. "I guess he's trying to send a message."Peach laid back and fell asleep

***

Toad woke up.The sun had begun to rise over the mountains that surrounded Mushroom Castle.Toad glanced at the clock. It was 6:45.Toad made up Peach's bed, walked to the door and opened it slowly.Toad looked around to make sure no one was coming. He crept out of Peach's room and shut the door. Peach decided he would go talk with Luigi today. He wasn't sure whether Luigi would help or not, but Toad would give it a try.Toad walked to a nearby alcove and sat down. When Toad heard someone in Peach's room, he ran back to check on it.

"Good morning," Peach cheerfully said as he hung her parka on the back of the chair.

"Hi Peach," Toad's face turned a pale shade of red. "How was your, ah, evening?"

"It was okay." Peach said. "I'm starved. Let's go to the dining room and eat breakfast."

"That's fine with me." Toad smiled as he and Peach walked to the dining room.


	4. Chapter Three

Hidden Secrets

By Monique

     AN: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!! After an extremely long hiatus, I'm back with the third installment of 'Hidden Secrets'. As always, Mario, Luigi and other recognizable characters are not mine, but Nintendo's. This story is rated R for gruesome violence. Please R+R.

Chapter Three

     Peach gave Toad the rest of the day off, so Toad decided to walk over to Mario's Pad.

     "Hello," Mario said from behind the door.

     "It's me, Toad." Toad answered. "I need to speak with Luigi. It's personal."

     "Okay," Mario said as he opened the door. "Have a seat."

     Toad stepped in and took notice of his surroundings. Half of the living room was strewn with clothes books and dishes containing moldy food. A pungent smell hung in the air. Toad wrinkled his nose in disgust.

     "Toad, I believe you want MY side of the living room." Luigi peeked through the divider. Luigi was dressed in a pair of thong sandals, beige shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. His jet black hair was sleeked back. Luigi had trimmed his mustache, so now it was just a thin line above his lips.

     Toad followed Luigi across the wooden divider. Luigi shut the divider and locked it.

     "I'm really thinking about knocking down some walls and building a door, bathroom, kitchen and bedroom on my side of the house." Luigi told Toad. "I'm tired of Mario's filth!"

     "I know," Toad said in agreement. Mario knocked on the divider.

     "What Mario?" Luigi sighed.

     "I want to see Toad." Mario answered. "Will you let me in?"

     Luigi glanced at Toad, who nodded his head.

     "I'd better see what he wants." Toad said. "What is it, Mario?"

     Toad opened the divider.

     "Want some spaghetti?" Mario asked.

     Toad looked at the spaghetti in the bowl. It was cold and hard with bits of green stuff in it.

     "Uh, no." Toad turned his nose away from the bowl.

     "Let's get out of here," Luigi said.

     Luigi and Toad went out of the back door and exited the house. Luigi waited a few minutes before he talked.

     "So what did you want to talk about?" Luigi asked Toad.

     "First of all," Toad warned. "You must promise that you won't tell a soul about what I'm going to say."

     "I promise." Luigi agreed.

     "I need you to help me do something important." Toad began.

     "Help you do what?"

     "Well…I want you to help me betray Peach." Toad rushed out.

     This request took Luigi by surprise. "Why? What did Peach do, Toad?"

     "Peach is secretly married to Bowser," Toad explained.

     "I've suspected that." Luigi said slowly.

     "How'd you come to that conclusion?" Toad wondered.

     "Considering the number of times that Bowser has captured Peach and the number of times that Mario has rescued Peach from Bowser, there has to be something going on between the sheets."

     "Anyway, aren't you and Peach close friends?" Luigi asked.

     "Yes, but there's something else," Toad continued. "I'm in love with Peach. I've been in love with her since she turned 18, (AN: EWWW!)after she first dated Andross."

     "Andross!" Luigi's voice was filled with a mixture of surprise and wonder. 

     "I shouldn't have let that one slip," Toad said under his breath. 

     "Tell me about it!" Luigi urged.

     "There's nothing TO tell." Toad said. "Peach just has a fetish for bad guys. She wasn't as good as everyone thought."

     "Who else did she date?" Luigi asked. "I won't tell anyone else."

     "Wizpig and Wort, Bowser's brother."

     "Whoa!" Luigi whistled loudly. "So what do you want me to do?"

     "I'll die if I can't be with Peach." Toad whispered.

     "I see," Luigi said. "But I honestly don't know if I want to help you betray Peach. She's one of my dearest friends. I'm dating her cousin Daisy, after all."

     Then the conversation stopped for a while. Toad was deep in thought. Luigi DID have a point. Peach was both of their dearest friends, but Toad wanted something MORE. Toad and Luigi walked a half mile before Toad spoke up again.

     "Luigi, think about it. You hate Mario, right?" Toad said.

     "Yes, but-" Luigi said before he was interrupted by Toad.

     "Hear me out," Toad put a hand in Luigi's face. "If everyone found out about Peach's and Bowser's marriage, Mario's star status will fall drastically. No one will like him because they'll think he's a fake, a sham."

     "Hmmmm," Luigi rubbed his chin with his hand. "I would like to get revenge on Mario because he always thought that he was better than me. Okay, I'm in."

     "We need one more person," Toad said.

AN: Don't forget to Review.


End file.
